Just the Way You Are
by Akimi
Summary: I refuse... you'll have to read and find out for yourself. For DigitalAnimeFox's contest


Just the Way You Are  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. (Aww darn!) Too bad.  
  
Now, since in my last fic - Almost Doesn't Count (which by the way doesn't have enough reviews so go read it and review it!) - I made Yamato out to be a total JERK, I had to make up for it with this. I owed it to myself and everyone else. Well then, I'll let you read this so you can get to my other works. Almost Doesn't COunt, in particular.  
  
*  
  
Spiky, blonde hair. Deep, sexy blue eyes. Gorgeous smile.... And a pack of other girls clinging to him. It seemed she would never get her chance to be with him, to have his attention. But things aren't always what they seem...  
  
Someday she would have her chance, someday he would love her as she loved him. Someday they would be together. "Someday" would be a much welcomed day.  
  
Thus were the thoughts that Inoue Miyako was thinking regarding her best friend, Tachikawa Mimi. Someday Mimi and Yamato would be together. In the meantime, however, Mimi was going to great lengths to attract his eye. Necessary steps to Mimi, but dangerous attempts to Miyako.  
  
The next morning at school, Mimi came in wearing a form-fitting white tee, black leather pants, a valet chain, and another chain around her neck. Something she wouldn't normally wear, but that's what most of the girls Yamato paid attention to wore... The other piece of un-Mimi-ish attire was a bleak facial expression.  
  
Miyako approached her in the hall. "Mimi," she said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Mimi asked blandly, not turning around.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong? You're not yourself today."  
  
"I know... it's just that I am *really* hungry," Mimi answered as they began walking toward their mutual first hour classroom, which was also Yamato's first hour.  
  
Miyako nodded knowingly. "Late for breakfast?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No... I've decided that it must be because I'm too fat. That makes sense, you know. All his friends are twigs. So I've decided the best way to go about fixing this problem is to quit eating and then whenever my tummy growls at me, I'll just remind myself of how much better I'll look."  
  
"You *what*?" Miyako asked, shocked. Mimi? Fat? Had she heard her correctly?  
  
"I quit eating," Mimi replied as if she were reciting the weather.   
  
Dumbfounded, Miyako stopped dead in her tracks. "Mimi, you can't just give up food because of some guy."  
  
Mimi didn't turn around, but kept walking. "I can, and I am. And Yamato is not just 'some guy.'"  
  
*  
  
{next day}  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything, Mimi?" Yamato offered, concerned. She looked famished, and yet she wasn't eating anything. It wasn't like her.  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No thanks, Yamato. Thank you for offering, though."  
  
All of the old Digidestined - Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro - were hanging out at the mall this afternoon.   
  
They walked into PacSun, the nearest store. (A/N: Do they even *have* PacSun in Japan? Well if not - they do now!) While carefully inspecting a rack of Billabong shirts, Mimi's knees began to give out and she clung to the rack.  
  
"Mimi! Are you okay?" Sora asked, worriedly. She dropped the two Hurley shirts she had been comparing with Taichi. Rushing over to her friend, she helped her stand up without the aid of the rack.  
  
Forcing a smile, Mimi reassured Sora. "I'm alright, really," she whispered.  
  
Sora reluctantly released Mimi and picked up the two shirts. "Well, if you need anything, tell me, kay?" she asked, not convinced.  
  
About five minutes later, Mimi held up a pink Billabong shirt and a yellow one and asked which flattered her more. As Yamato walked toward her for a better comparison, Mimi's legs failed her again.  
  
Yamato lunged forward to catch her. "Mimi... Mimi..."  
  
*  
  
Mimi sat up and rubbed the last stubborn drops of sleep from her awakening eyes. To her surprise, Yamato was asleep on the floor next to her bed. Looking around, she discovered she was in his flat, rather than her own home.  
  
The next shock was also visible. There was a tray of food on the table near her, seemingly just waiting for her to eat it. This only strengthened her resolve, however, and she decided it was also time for Yamato to wake up.  
  
"Yamato..." she said, shaking him gently. He awoke quickly.   
  
Propping himself up on one elbow, Yamato smiled up at Mimi. "Mimi, you're awake! Are you hungry? Of course you are, why else would that have happened?"  
  
Mimi could barely believe what her own senses were telling her. Here she was, in *the* Ishida Yamato's apartment, in *his* bed, having *him* worring about her and taking care of her. "Yamato, why are you doing this for me?"  
  
Yamato grabbed the tray of food off the table and sat next to Mimi. "Answer me this. Why are you doing that to yourself?"  
  
Blushing, Mimi admitted (and not very easily), "I... wanted you to like me..."  
  
Soft words escaped Yamato's lips as he gently kissed her cheek. "Mimi... I love you just the way you are."  
  
* 


End file.
